1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electronic device controlling systems and methods, and particularly to a fan control system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A computing device fan (e.g., a CPU fan) is used for drawing cooler air into a case from outside of a computing device, and expelling warm air from inside of the computing device to cool a particular component (e.g., a CPU) of a computing device. Generally, the computing device fan adjusts a rotational speed of the fan according to a temperature of the particular component. For example, if the temperature of the CPU is between 40 degrees Celsius to 50 degrees Celsius, the CPU fan may rotate at 70 percentage of full speed. If the temperature is above 70 degrees Celsius, the CPU fan may rotate at the full speed. However, the computing device may include one or more fans (e.g., the CPU fan, a chipset fan, and a memory fan), where each computing device fan rotates independently. Increasing or decreasing the temperature frequently is a waste of energy and the cause of noise. More useful and convenient methods to control the computing device fans are desired.